


Do cholery, Nick

by WinchesterBurger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Novel Series), The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Rough Kissing, angry nick, nie umiem w tagi, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Czy Gubernator kiedykolwiek by powstał, gdyby sytuacja w Woodbury skończyła się inaczej?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To właściwie tylko jedna scenka, moje wyobrażenie alternatywnego zakończenia książki "Żywe trupy: Narodziny Gubernatora", którą zresztą gorąco polecam. Nawet jeśli nie jest się fanem Gubernatora, warto przeczytać tę powieść i jej kontynuacje, bo naprawdę świetnie się to czyta; ja sięgnęłam po nią drugi raz w ciągu paru miesięcy. Wciąga. 
> 
> Scena z rozdziału dwudziestego drugiego, samej końcówki książki. Gubernator jeszcze nie istnieje.  
> Philip zaciąga młodą dziewczynę za mury Woodbury; Nick i Brian podążają za nim. Nick wariuje i próbuje zastrzelić Philipa.  
> Reszta jest poza kanonem; to moja inwencja twórcza.

Nick celuje strzelbą w głowę Philipa, kiedy Brian przytomnieje ze swojego transu. Zakneblowana i związana dziewczyna wije się gdzieś u stóp młodszego Blake’a, wypłakuje oczy, sprawia wrażenie, iż chce, żeby ziemia rozstąpiła się pod nią i ją wciągnęła, żeby umarła. Ale Philip patrzy tylko i wyłącznie na wściekłego Nicka, który ma go na muszce drżącej w jego ręce broni.

\- Odłóż to, Nicky - próbuje go uspokoić, nadal ma ręce wzniesione w górę, ale w oczach przyjaciela widzi, że nic to nie da. Nick jest uparty i zdeterminowany, nakręca go jego wiara i te wszystkie biblijne cytaty. Nie cofnie się przed niczym i obaj bracia wiedzą, że jeśli uzna to za konieczne, zastrzeli Philipa.

\- Och, do cholery, Nick - Brian nie wytrzymuje, wystrzeliwuje rękami w górę i zamiast chwytać swoją trzydziestkę ósemkę, łapie za jego kołnierz. I on, i Philip wydają się zaskoczeni i przerażeni, ale po chwili Nick na powrót tężeje. Jeszcze mocniej ściska w rękach broń.

\- Brian, przestań.

Brian przewraca oczami i bez słowa, w dosłownie ułamku sekundy, popycha go na najbliższe drzewo, akurat jest to przekrzywiona sosna. Strzelba wypada z rąk Parsonsa i pomimo, iż Brian jest słabszy i Nick spokojnie mógłby powalić go na ziemię, nie robi nic, a jedynie patrzy się na niego w osłupieniu. A Brian szelmowsko to wykorzystuje.

Przyciska usta do jego ust i napiera na nie. Kurczowo zaciska palce na jego przybrudzonej koszulce, nie chcąc, żeby uciekł, i już nie zwraca uwagi na stojącego parę stóp od nich Philipa. Rejestruje tylko, że szloch dziewczyny cichnie w dudniącym biciu jego własnego serca. 

Nick smakuje słodkimi brzoskwiniami z puszki, suszoną wołowiną i tanim winem wątłej jakości, które wypił pewnie przed napadem szału. Jego pełne wargi są poszarpane w kilku miejscach, ale Brian nie zważa na to i pochłania je swoimi ustami. Z boku może to wyglądać, jakby próbował go zjeść, odgłosy muszą niewiele różnić się od mlaskania. Ale nie obchodzi go to, bo Nick go nie odtrąca. Nick odwzajemnia pocałunek.

Oplata jego plecy swoimi wielkimi rękami, ale robi to tak delikatnie, jakby bojąc się, że może zrobić coś słabszemu mężczyźnie i Brian zaczyna się irytować. Lgnie do niego, przystawia swoje uda do jego ud, biodra do bioder. Z gardła wymyka mu się krótki chichot, ale zamiast niego słyszy cichy jęk. Dopiero na ten sygnał reaguje Nick. Wczepia długie palce w jego boki, trafia na siniaki, ale Brian przełyka syk i wciska język w jego usta. Pocałunek staje się brutalniejszy, obaj mężczyźni są głodni, głodni siebie nawzajem i wydaje się, że boją się, iż ktoś im przerwie, iż jakiś kąsacz wyskoczy gdzieś z boku i nie pozwoli dokończyć tego, co robią.  
  
Ale nic takiego się nie dzieje i po chwili odsuwają się od siebie niespiesznie; Nick nadal trzyma dłonie po bokach Briana, który mieli między palcami jego koszulkę. Przez moment patrzą sobie w oczy z błąkającymi im się po ustach uśmiechami, po czym zauważają, że dziewczyna ucichła, Philip również stoi bez słowa. W przestrachu patrzą w ich stronę, ale nie, nie uciekli, są w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej, wpatrzeni w nich wielkimi oczami.  
  
\- Kurwa, co to miało być? - wyjąkuje w końcu młodszy Blake, odzyskując głos. Brian odsuwa się od Nicka i poprawia wymiętą w paru miejscach koszulkę, odwracając się do brata.  
  
Bierze głęboki oddech i prostuje plecy. - Philly, zostaw ją.  
  
Z gardła dziewczyny wyrywa się stłumiony okrzyk, kiedy jej oprawca bez słowa podnosi ją i rozwiązuje. Parę sekund później oplatające jej ciało sznury opadają razem z kneblem na mokrą ściółkę, a Philip znów patrzy w stronę Briana, zezując między nim a przyjacielem.  
  
\- Nick? Ty tak na serio? - pyta głucho, a Parsons nie może powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia. Sięga po upuszczoną wcześniej strzelbę i zabezpiecza ją.  
  
\- Wygląda na to, że tak - kiwa głową, a następnie patrzy na dziewczynę, która wciąż stoi tam i obserwuje ich, rozcierając nadgarstki i trzęsąc się ze strachu. - No już, zwiewaj. I siedź cicho.  
  
Niedoszła ofiara młodszego Blake’a potakuje, obracając się na pięcie i pędząc w stronę Woodbury. Philip tylko wzdycha.  
  
Brian zaciska dłonie w pięści; czuje niesamowitą siłę i powoli wzrastający gniew. - Nie waż się jej znowu zaczepiać. Ani nikogo innego, rozumiesz?  
  
To dziwne, ale jego brat kiwa głową. - Możemy już iść?  
  
Nick i Brian wymieniają spojrzenia - w ich oczach pojawiają się nieznane im wcześniej iskierki, pełne radości i ciepła.  
  
\- Możemy - odpowiada Parsons, lecz zanim Philip odwraca się i również zaczyna iść w stronę miasteczka, podnosi dłoń i celując w niego palcem wskazującym, dodaje: - Porozmawiamy o tym później. O tym i o Penny.  
  
Philip ponownie kiwa głową, po czym prawie że ucieka między drzewa. Jego sylwetka znika w ich cieniu, cała drżąca i potykająca się o własne stopy, jakby był w szoku.  
  
Nick posyła Brianowi uśmiech, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. - My też idziemy?  
  
Blake również na niego patrzy i się uśmiecha. Bez wahania łapie jego dłoń, splatając ich palce.  
  
\- Idziemy.


End file.
